Heaven :: :: ShikaTema ::
by TheBloodOfAnAngel
Summary: Temari finally decides to confess her feelings to Shikamaru, and in the process she learns what true heaven is.


**Summary: **Temari finally decides to confess her feelings to Shikamaru, and in the process she learns what true heaven is.

**Pairing: **ShikaTema- obviously

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so in other words, if it isn't that great, sorry. I'm practicing. If you have any tips to make it seem more realistic and so forth, please tell me. I'm not particularly fond of flames however. They don't help my writing, they make it worse.

**I obviously do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the anime.**

**ShikaTema**

Temari had come to realize the way her heart had begun to flutter whenever she was in Shikamaru's presence. She had grown aware of the strong emotions that had begun to harbor in her chest whenever he accidentally touched her waist in an almost sensual way. At first, she had attempted to ignore the newfound feelings that were erupting within her, but she soon found out that it was extremely difficult to ignore how she was feeling. She now admits that she does love that lazy chuunin from Konoha. In fact, in a matter of minutes, she would confess her secret to him, and hopefully, everything would go well.

She couldn't ignore the doubt in the back of her mind though. Taking into consideration of how uninterested Shikamaru seemed about everything and the fact that she was a few years older than he was, he could possibly not find her feelings appealing. If that was the case, could she possibly still look into his eyes afterwards and act as if nothing has happened. Surely, any friendship that she had created with him would be broken when he disregards her feelings and outright rejects her.

However, she couldn't give up just yet, because she knew that as she thought at this very moment, Shikamaru was slowly making his way up the stairs to her room. She was utterly surprised that he had agreed to travel to Suna in the first place without even a mission as an excuse. Maybe that act hinted that he liked her, maybe even loved her. She was willing to confess even if there was a slim chance that he felt the same way. As long as there was some chance, she was willing to do it.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, a rap at the door stirred her. She quickly stood up and practically rushed to the door, but as her hand rested on the doorknob she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She couldn't act over excited. She needed to keep her head straight. She didn't need him figuring out her feelings even before they left her lips.

She opened the door and Shikamaru's lazy posture greeted her with a smile that matched it. A warm smile graced itself on her lips as she stepped aside and let him enter her room. She held her breath as the scent of his cologne surrounded her, making her turn into mush and she was almost to the point of collapsing to the floor. She couldn't,wouldn't let herself do that however. She needed to stay calm and take control of the situation. There was no way in hell that she was going to let this rather sexist man control her mind and feelings as he was unfortunately doing at the moment.

"So, Temari, why exactly did you have me travel here?" he asked, his lazy tone catching her full attention. "I'm sure it's not just to chat about something. So let's get down to business."

"Well," she found herself beginning in a rather unconvincing way. Yeah he was sure to figure out what she was beating around the bush about. "Recently, well, not really recently, I've noticed..." Any minute now, he would interrupt her and say that he knew what she was going to say. "I've noticed that there is something different... about me."

Oh yes, she was being very vague, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't get those three simple words to leave her lips, and if writing 'I love you' down wasn't so cliche and rather lame, she would have done that. What was worst was the fact that he just stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself. She knew that she had wanted to say it and not have him notice it or say it for her, but a part of her mind that was demanding him to cut her off.

"What... are you trying to say?" he questioned, the corner of his lip twitching.

If she hadn't been completely busy with the war within her mind, she would have noticed that he was holding back a smirk. However, since she was busy arguing with herself like a mental, she didn't realize that or the fact that she looked absolutely pathetic trying to say that she loved him. She took a very noticeable deep breath before looking into his eyes again.

"What I am trying to say," she began again, mentally beating herself up. "Is that... is that..."

With a rather swift movement, Shikamaru had pressed his lips against hers. Oh yes, this was a major drawback in her plan, but it was a good drawback. Sure, he was taking control like the man he was, but it felt wonderful to have his lips against hers. He paused in his kiss for a second before continuing, a little more aggressively than before. In fact, with every kiss, he did become more aggressive, and if Temari hadn't been so caught up in the bliss, she would have been surprised at this newfound personality of his.

When he had pulled away, their eyes met and she found the three words that she had been trying to say for, I don't know, the last five minutes.

"I love you," she whispered, almost seductively.

Her confession caused Shikamaru to smirk. A swarm of relief finally rushed over her body, causing her to take a deep breath. Not only was he all right with her feelings for him, but he seemed to feel the same way toward her. She almost felt like jumping for joy at this news, but she restrained herself. The main thing that she did want to do was be with Shikamaru, and maybe kiss some more. Okay, she did want to kiss him some more, but seriously who wouldn't?

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his and he quickly replied to her need. However, for once he wasn't demanding. He let her lead him through some rather gentle and sweet kisses. Although Temari normally liked being in control, this wasn't as exhilarating as she would like it to be. She realized that she wanted him to kiss her, and even control her. Therefore, she pulled away.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Shikamaru advanced forward for another kiss, which she gratefully gave him. He decided to take a step further by licking her bottom lip. Not hesitating at all, she opened her mouth slightly and let him explore the cave of her mouth. This was heaven, or at least close to it. If anyone interrupted them, she would be sure to send them to an early grave, even if it was Gaara. She would figure out some way to get even with the redhead.

Shikamaru seemed to be enjoying his moments of exploring the cave of her mouth. He did it in an expertly way that left the impression that he was going to make a map of her mouth later on that day. However, she really didn't care if he did decide to do that as long as he continued kissing her.

However, all good moments come to end, just as all humans need to breathe. They parted to catch their breath. Her face was flushed, she was aware of that, but so was his, and to put things in the least vulgar of words, she was turned on. She couldn't help but wonder if he wanted the same thing as she did. Morals still held her back however. Were they too young to be doing such things? Did they know each other enough? Should something such as this wait until after they were married, if they were to ever marry? She knew that she wanted to marry him, but what did he want?

Answer to question one, was no, they weren't too young. The answer to question two was a maybe, but she honestly didn't care. This could help them get to know each other more. The last question was probably a yes, but under present circumstances, she really didn't care a whole lot. All she cared about was that she wanted it and now, but how to tell Shikamaru that?

When they went in for another kiss and as their bodies pressed against one another, she knew that his body was ready for it, and she hoped that his mind was as well. She didn't know how to ask him without sounding demanding or even worse, a slut, which she was far from. There was no way in hell that she would ever be considered a slut. She was with the man of her dreams, not some man that she planned to have a one-night stand with.

Lost for what to say, she went straight to the point with him, "I want us to happen. I want to prove that I love you."

Okay, maybe that wasn't completely straight to the point, but he seemed to have figured out what she meant for he cast her a glance that was questioning her wants. She didn't want to turn back though, and was sure as hell ready for this. Shikamaru was the only man she wanted to have sex with and she preferred to start now over later, and she knew it would be awkward. Sex is always awkward your first time, even if all those crappy romance stories and movies made sex seem like it's always perfect.

When he nodded to show that he was ready as well, her trembling hand reached for his chuunin jacket. With great difficulty, she slowly took it off. He smirked at how much trouble she was having with just taking his clothes off. Moreover, being the strong man he was, he took off his shirt by himself, as well with everything else apart from his boxers. Trying to tame her wandering eyes, Temari brought her attention to taking off her black dress. It slid off her shoulders and down her slender body gracefully, leaving her in her black lingerie.

She was nervous as hell as he placed her on the bed. Soft blankets greeted her curves making her seem all more appealing to the eyes of the beholder. Yes, Shikamaru should feel very lucky to have her underneath him. Swallowing loudly, she let his hands roam her body. The pleasure that shot through her body was enough to fight off her nerves, at least until he stopped touching her.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, obviously not wanting her to regret it when they were through.

Temari nodded and replied, "If I wasn't, I would be pushing you off of me and putting my clothes back on."

He smirked at her statement before leaning forward and placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone. She held back a moan, not even positive to why she was doing so. No one else was in the house. Gaara was off being Kazekage somewhere and Kankurou was helping him. There really was no need for her to be silent. She should let out every groan, hiss, moan, and whine that she had to muster. After all, this was love, and she wanted him to know that she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

She did let a moan out as well. When he had somehow removed her bra when she was thinking, she had moaned as he circled her nipple with his tongue. Enjoying the feeling, she arched her back, nonverbally telling him that she wanted more- and being who he was- Shikamaru gave into her demand.

His other hand massaged her other breast, making heaven feel just a bit closer than it had been a few minutes ago. She wondered what heaven did feel like, but she didn't have time for such trivial matters. She should be giving her attention to the man caressing her breast.

Shikamaru left her breast to plant a kiss on her neck. She took this as an opportunity to run her hands up and down his back, feeling every muscle that was present along his spine. Although he was skinny, he was toned, and she found that even more appealing about him. When Shikamaru kissed his way up to her lips, his tongue slipped into her mouth and traced every inch of her mouth as if it kept him alive.

Her hands slid to the rim of his boxers and she tugged on them gently, indicating that she wanted them gone. He obeyed, almost like a servant, and maybe in a way, he was her servant who heeded to her sexual desires. However, she would never title him her servant. He was her interest, her lover that she would always treasure until she died and she prayed he felt the same way about her.

Shikamaru's boxers found themselves around his ankles and she found herself eying his manhood. A blush crept upon her face as he kicked his last article of clothing to the floor. He then traced his fingers down her sides and onto her waist, just above the rim of her black underwear. The time has come, and her heart was racing with nerves and excitement.

Her underwear greeted the carpet under the bed, and Shikamaru's lips met Temari's in a furious kiss. They were both ready and they knew it. The hard part was about to come. The pain before pleasure was a minute away. Heaven could just be around the corner and she'll never know if he didn't hurry up, but he seemed to be taunting her yearning body. She almost, just almost, felt like slapping him upside the head.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, smiling at her.

"How many times do you plan on asking me that? I'm naked, your naked, why the hell would I back out?!"

He smirked at her impatience and kissed her again, adding in between a few kisses, "I was just making sure."

He pulled away and positioned himself, and she braced for impact. She knew that pain was before pleasure, and she was ready for the pain. Well, she thought she was ready for the pain. She bit her lip, waiting for it, and it finally did come. As he entered her, pain shot through her body like an electric jolt. Well, some of the pain could be because she banged her head on the wall behind her. She supposed being so close to the wall was a poor decision of her to make.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked, not wanting to actually start until she said to go.

After a few seconds of holding the top of her head, she nodded, causing him to smile before he leaned forward. People having sex for the first time don't have the slightest clue on what position to be in, well at least Shikamaru and Temari didn't. Yes, this was becoming rather awkward. He decided on just leaning over her and supporting himself on his forearms as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. For the most part, it made the pain tolerable in Temari's opinion.

He started rather slow, letting her adjust to the rather foreign object that had been shoved inside of her. Temari was still biting her bottom lip, not as hard as she had been doing earlier, but she was biting it nonetheless. The pain was slowly subsiding, and she knew that meant the pleasure would be coming.

Attempting to ignore the pain as much as possible, her eyes locked with Shikamaru's. At that moment, she didn't have a doubt or a care in the world for she knew that she loved him and he loved her. If she could, she would lie in bed with him for the rest of her life, and with that thought, she knew that heaven was being with Shikamaru. It really had nothing to do with the sex.

Speaking of sex, the pain had subsided and Shikamaru's thrusts had increased in speed. Her fingers tightened around the bedposts above her head to prevent herself from banging her head into the wall again. That hadn't been a nice experience the first time therefore she didn't want to repeat it.

With one particular thrust, her body was sent into a swarm of chaos and ecstasy. She had never felt anything as wonderful and a moan that escaped her lips told Shikamaru so. Wanting to please her more, he began to slam the same spot, driving her senses wild. She knew that her peak was near and that she wouldn't last for more than 30 seconds longer, and her hands became pale from holding the bedposts too tightly.

Seconds that felt like they were shorter than they usually were passed as if they were in a race, and she felt herself go. Her climax had come and gone, and Shikamaru came shortly after, spilling thousands of organisms with his name on them into her body. Those few moments of bliss, as happy and thrilling as they felt, were not heaven. In fact, the man who was currently climbing off her and resting next to her was heaven.

She buried her flushed face into his chest, taking in the musty scent of sex. He was her heaven and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her or vice versa. Life felt great for one of the first times in her life and she hopped that he felt the same way as her.


End file.
